ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:G Frost-Ogaji
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Season 9! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp Oni Masks Yes it was me. I know that Garmadon is not in the cursed realm but this is what a German magazine says. I will look again to see if the translation was incorrect. Bilis228 (talk) 18:19, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Pixalies Hey, about the pixalies pages.. they look cool, but the wiki's supposed to be for official things. Maybe you could put them on your user page instead? Warptoad (talk) 03:48, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Hunted Hey, Hunted is the name of the trailer, not the name of the season.Ninja72 (talk) 14:04, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I'd like you to look at Tommy's second most recent tweet in reply to @thefrozengoomy on twitter. He says it. right. there. nowhere in there did either of them mention the trailer. why are you so persistent to be wrong?? : The thing is you took that tweet out of context. Tommy was replying to somebody who said that Tommy Kalmar said the name was Hunted. However Kalmar only said that that was the name of the trailer. Not saying that Hunted isn't the name because it could be. But this isn't proof.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 15:01, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Well, turns out, you were right. Hunted is really the name of the season, and not the trailer. Sorry for being so stubborn, lol, but in our defense, Tommy Klamar had previously stated that it is the name of the trailer, which made things confusing. I hope you can understand.Ninja72 (talk) 20:55, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Warning I do believe "Hunted" is just the name of the trailer, not the season. And could you please stop cussing and being rude to others? Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to ban you. Buddermeow (talk) 15:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I warned you. See? I told you what will happen if you don't stop with your rude behavior, and spreading hate on instagram doesn't help either. You need to learn to respect others and the Wikia rules instead of being a stubborn brat. Diego Smilodon 16:33, May 26, 2018 (UTC) @DiegoSmilodon Um, you are one to talk about not following wikia rules. You once used a sockpuppet to evade your block.Ninja72 (talk) 16:58, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :I think people can learn for their mistakes and become better wiki users.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 18:53, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Yo, I told you it wasn't me. Plus I was never blocked. But this guy talked in an inappropriate way. I never did that. I tried to reason with him on instagram but it was a waste of time. He keeps spreading hate about this Wikia and about you as well with some unknown joes who "supports his hateful content there. I say we should expand his block. --Diego Smilodon 17:03, May 26, 2018 (UTC)